Channel Ocho
Channel Ocho is a half-hour episode of Anime: Evolution. The introduction and breakway commercials are all in Spanish, provided by Spanish voice-actor Jesus Guzman while the text and the dialogue (with some bilingual parts) is in English. The whole episode is based on Roberto Gomez Bolanos' Chespirito series. Programs ''El Chavo del Ocho/El Chavo/Hiro and his Gang Based on the weekly "El Chavo del Ocho" series created by Chespirito, Hiro is stuck in a containment unit in order to be safe from hazardous poison gasses. He, along with Braniac 5, Honey-senpai, Rigby, Jake, Rocko and Jughead are trapped together in order to be safe. While everyone has gone crazy, Hiro has eaten special jujubes that makes him immune to the posioning. El Chapulin Colorado/Ben 10 and the Bilingual Bonus Based on the superhero "El Chapulin Colorado" series. Ben 10 must try to stop and defeat a Japanese-speaking villain named Sukiyaki in the Edo Japan-esque village known as "Sayanora". Sukiyaki speaks in fluent Japanese but requires a Japanese-English dictionary book in order to communicate with English. Los Caquitos/La Chompiras/Lupin III Based on the super-villain "Los Caquitos" series by Chespirito. Superspy and master thief, Lupin III must try to steal from a super casino village known as "Ka$hing". Unfortunatley, Inspector Zenigata has numbered Lupin cornered with his special robotic police droids. Los Chifladitos/Chaparron Bonaparte/Comedy King Based on the comedy "Los Chifladitos" series by Chespirito. Two comedians (Mordecai and Owen) are working as plumbers for extra money but their clumsiness are causing them to pay extra instead of receiving extra money. Dr. Chapatin/Dr. Cotta and the Operation Based on the "Dr. Chapatin" series by Chespirito, Doctor Rick Cotta does heavily operations on mermaids, superheroes and bottlecaps. But unfortunatley, a human patient needs a booster shot and the human asks alot of questions about the brown bag he wields. Chespirito/Carpe Diam Based on Chespirito's own segment in the program of the same name. In this sketch, during a dream squence by Finn, Princess Bubblegum has coffee with the Lich and they both converse in German. But unfortunatley, mutant hamburgers are attacking. Sir Slicer sees every icon each story is about (example: El Chavo, Chapulin Colorado) and Lemongrab flushes the toilet of the Salvesperson. Songs Each sketch will feature a song except for Los Chifladitos and Los Caquitos. All of the songs are bilingual meaning that the lyrics are in Spanish and English, educated for younger children to learn Spanish. *'Days of the Week/Dias de la semada''' - El Chavo del Ocho *'Months of the Year/Los meses del ano -' El Chapulin Colorado *'The body/El cuerpo' - Dr. Chapatin *'Livin La Vida Loca -' Chespirito Trivia *During the introductions, several credits of each actor from Chespirito appear with real photographs of actual voice actors (their real names appear after the Spanish names) **Florinda Meza - Hynden Walch **Ruben Aguirre - Jeremy Shada **Edgar Vivar - Scott McCord **Ramon Valdes - Justin Roiland **Raul "Chato" Padilla - JG Quintel **Angelina Ferandez - Flame Princess **Horacio Gomez - Yuri Lowenthal **Maria Antonia de las Nieves - Flame Princess **Alfredo Gonzalez Fernandez - John DiMaggio **Roberto Gomez "Chespirito" Bolanos - Hiro Sohma *Despite hearing "El Chavo" and appearing at "Carpe Diam", Chavo himself does not have a major role. *Jesus Guzman was uncredited for his announcement. *Sukiyaki is based on Super Sam (from Chapulin Colorado, played by Ramon Valdes) who is an English-speaking superhero requiring an English-Spanish dictionary to communicate to Chapulin Colorado.